


Grunt and Moan

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel makes a few mental notes.





	Grunt and Moan

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: None... Unless you count the whiplash from the abrupt ending :)  


* * *

I'm forever amazed by Jack's communication skills. I swear, I've never met anyone that can communicate as much meaning through grunts and unintelligible sounds as my lover can. He'd make a great Neanderthal. 

"Morning Jack." 

Low-pitched 'you woke me' grunt. 

"Sleep well?" 

Indifferent 'not too badly' noise. 

"We have to get up." 

Derisive 'I'll get up when hell freezes over... or you poke me in the ribs like you just did' sound. 

Of course, that's not how most of our mornings go - occasionally I do get a word out of him. Its generally four-letters long and most often related to the fact that the sun's hitting him in the eye, but I think that if I stick with it, in a year's time I'll actually get him to full sentences. Then I look at the bleary eyes, scruffed up hair and 'I'm actually awake under all this' face and realise the folly of that belief. 

Ah well, can't blame a guy for trying.


End file.
